Bereavement
by Sandsibscrazy
Summary: Sasuke couldn't help but think they should have closed Naruto's coffin. Warnings inside.


This is a short oneshot to apologize for the lack of updates for R and R! (too lazy to write it out lol)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Character Death, Language, Slight Violence

* * *

><p>The room was eerily quiet as the ninja assembled placed a single white rose on the lower half of the casket. Among those ninja was Sasuke Uchiha. His teeth were grit and he held the flower in a murderous grip. He was next in line to Sakura, and in front of Kakashi. He gazed at Sakura's form, her shoulders shuddering with the sobs she tried to conceal with a shaking hand. Her other hand held the white rose; it was in similar shape as Sasuke's.<p>

Sasuke watched her approach the casket. Her hand juts out to the side of the coffin but then hesitates. With new resolve Sakura rested her shaking appendage on the side of the casket and then bent over. She kissed the silent, _too silent_, teenager's cheek. She whispered something but Sasuke couldn't make out what she was saying.

Sasuke's turn was approaching and he couldn't help but feel angry. This whole service pissed him off. There were people here that had no business at this funeral. _His _friend's funeral. More than half of these people had been cruel to this teenager, one time or another. Sasuke let a bit of the anger out with a soft exhale of breath. He licked his lips, feeling his throat tighten. As he approached the coffin he found himself stock still.

He wasn't ready for this, it was too much. This was stupid. It wasn't real! Sasuke felt his anger come back tenfold as he asked himself who the _fuck _was the dumbass who decided on an open casket for Naruto's funeral.

He had to get out of here. The pressure was too much. Looking at that those unmarred cheeks, that too pale skin tone and the unnatural outfit was too much. This was not Naruto. It couldn't be. This make up wearing corpse was not his friend. It was all too _wrong_. The only thing that stopped him from vanishing was a heavy hand placed upon his shoulder.

He jumped a bit from the sudden contact. He shook it off but he knew Kakashi would take it for what it was. _I'm strong. I can take care of this. _

He stepped up to the oak casket until he was hovering just above his friend. Did no one else see how wrong this was? How angry was he that Sakura took this as their teammate. It wasn't. It couldn't be. This must have been an imposter. There was no way his friend was dead.

Sasuke always thought, no knew, he would die before Naruto. So this obviously was not his lost friend. Out of respect he placed the flowers along with the others in honor of this stranger before he went to sit next to Sakura in the chairs assigned to Naruto's precious people. He felt like chuckling bitterly at Kakashi's lingering at 'Naruto's' casket.

He listened to the solemn muttering from Iruka and Konohamaru as they talked about Naruto. Sasuke snorted derisively. They talked as if Naruto was _dead_. He wanted to scream at them, _Fools! He's not dead! Can't you see that isn't him? _

Once the service was over he ignored people's sympathetic comments toward him and took toward the exit. He was stopped by Sakura and Kakashi. Three eyes stared at him in determination. The pair of eyes was wet and broken.

The green in them dulled from their normal bright mint color to a greyish forest green.

The single eyes stared at him was hardened, without an ounce of wetness. They were just as bloodshot as Sasuke's though, signaling to him that Kakashi had gotten as much sleep as he himself had last night. But that was before he realized Naruto really wasn't dead. It was so obvious! Sakura was supposed to be smart right? How the hell could she not realize that wasn't her teammate?

He watched Sakura swallow before she spoke.

"Sasuke-kun," she began brokenly but she began to sob again, noisily and messily. Surprisingly, Kakashi pulled her into his chest and allowed her to cry incoherently.

"Are you coming to the dinner?" Kakashi asked the Uchiha.

"Not interested," Sasuke grunted. Because why would he go to a dinner celebrating the life of his friend prematurely? He was done respecting this stranger. Now he just wanted to train.

Kakashi stared at him in that irritatingly calculating way.

"Very well," with that he escorted Sakura out of the building. Sasuke found another door to go out of.

An hour later and Sasuke was still beating into trees. He took to kicking them until they fell over or split in half. He found it felt pretty good. It let out all his anger for his teammates, for his fellow ninja.

Because they were mourning a stranger, an imposter, as if he was _Naruto_. That bitter laugh finally escaped him. He ended it with a nearly hysterical sigh. He just couldn't _believe _how damn idiotic they all were. He expected a least a little more from Kakashi but he was sorely disappointed.

He switched to punches, brutally abusing the tree. Only five punches were thrown before the tree was reduced to a stump as the rest of it broke off. The thud echoed through the forest as the heavy tree fell to the ground.

He was panting heavily as the chipped wood fell around his sweaty body. The dust irritated his eyes a tad; making them water but he ignored it. The particles would wash away in the shower.

Sasuke transported to his apartment. He didn't want to make his presence known to any mourning villagers. Their sympathetic stares left him disgusted. He stripped his clothes as he made his way toward his bathroom.

Sasuke didn't bother to throw the clothes in the hamper inside of his messy room, just dropped them down in the ever growing pile of dirty clothes around his bed. The bathroom was just as atrocious as his room. He took no notice of the mess as he turned on the shower. As he waited for it to warm up he stared into the mirror above his sink.

He looked at his reflection. Man did he look like _shit_. He traced the disgusting features as he saw them he grey complexion, the tightened skin around his sunken cheeks, the bloodshot eyes, and the greasy hair. He resolved to cook dinner once he finished his shower. A thing he had neglected to do for days. Ever since they had lied and said that they lost Naruto during surgery. _That wasn't a fatal blow_, Sasuke thought as he got into the shower.

His back muscles flexed as the warm water pelted onto the knotted flesh. He decided to work on his hair first. He grabbed his neglected shampoo bottle and squirted a generous amount into his hand. He started to lather it into his hair. He sighed at the blissfulness of it all.

Sasuke stepped out after he was thoroughly clean and towel dried himself. He shamelessly walked out of his bathroom, the steam following after his naked body. For once in days he grabbed clothes from his drawers and put them on quickly because his stomach started to growl painfully.

Unlike his room, the kitchen was pristine. He opened his refrigerator, looking into the barren contents. He had a few a shriveled up tomato and a carton of juice. Sasuke scrunched his nose up in disgust before slamming the refrigerator door.

He mused on the idea of going to Ichiraku's but he knew Naruto would be pissed at him if he went to the Kyuubi vessel's favorite ramen shop without him. He had to find him.

Sasuke shrugged. First thing in the morning he would get some groceries…if he felt like it.

He was tired. Today had been useless and trying. Everyone kept looking at him in sympathy.

Paying respects to a stranger? How the hell was Sasuke supposed to humor that?

He entered his bedroom once again; he seemed to realize how nasty his room was. He gathered the clothes around his bed, there was too much to fit into his laundry hamper. He dropped them outside of his room. That was enough cleaning for today.

Sasuke closed his bedroom door to the mess and lay down on his bed. He looked up to the white ceiling and the slight cracks that crept across it. He began to think.

He remembered the bloodstained sword, being pulled out of tanned skin. A cry, a scream, and a gasp. The deafening chirping of a furious Chidori. The splattered blood.

_Oh God_, Sasuke thought. Why was this fight scene flickering up now? He clenched his eyes shut harshly.

Sasuke could see Naruto running, and blocking. Crimson liquid dripped out of cracked lips. Blue eyes dimmed. Sasuke could remember screaming. He screamed himself hoarse. Asking Naruto _why_? Insulting Naruto, fighting for him to respond, but he didn't. Instead, sky blue eyes dulled and dimmed. A great ninja fell.

_Oh God_, Sasuke thought again. His eyes widened in realization before they closed tightly. His teeth clenched as that familiar tightening assaulted his throat.

Uzumaki Naruto was dead.

Sasuke cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>I apologize for the length but I really don't like long oneshots XD Please review and tell me what ya want for my next oneshot! :D


End file.
